mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ace009
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Future Map Game Reloaded page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Local Mafia Boss (talk) 22:50, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello and advice. Hi, so you seem to be new to map games, so let me expalin to you an unspoken rule in mapgames; When the nukes start flying willy-nilly, the game dies. Nukes at this point would also be on the way out, being used only as an absolute last resort, when you are going to be killed, but you want to be kill everyone else first. At this point I reccomend KEM misslies, which would involve pouring tons of money into your space Progrom. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Also, if the EU continues sanctions, cut oil and gas. It will hurt you both, but more so him. Sorry, I have to jump in. That's not true. The EU has other sources of Oil, and gas. You don't have other customers. It will hurt the EU; it will break you. When will your map game (Fall of Man i think) be finished?. Likercat (talk) Im sorry for extremly arguing with edge and rage quiting Fall of Man, can i please rejoin fall of man?. User:Likercat (talk) 20:08, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Maybe just ask Feud i can rejoin?. User:Likercat (talk) 07:33, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes Hello player of Shattered Stars and Stripes. If you are getting this message, that means you haven't posted in a while. I am hoping to clear out players who are no longer playing but havn't removed their names from the list yet so that new players can join. If you are still playing, please reply to me on my talk page or post on the game page. if you aren't then you can either tell me so (preffered) or just ignore this as Anybody who doesn't reply is going to be removed by the end of next turn, roughly 7 pm EST who doesn't reply is going to be removed by the end of next turn, roughly 7 pm EST tommorow. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight When will you make The 2115 Map Game?. User:Likercat (talk) 16:55, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Well i you are not going to make it i suppose I will, and will place you as Head Mod? sounds OK? btw copyright and Credit will be yours. User:Likercat (talk) 15:58, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Maybe Jodren Confederacy be Roman-styled, not like the technology be like in Roman Times, no, like Houses, Armor, Senate and such, please?. User:Likercat (talk) 09:47, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Please update Galactica. User:Likercat (talk) 16:43, October 6, 2014 (UTC) What happened to Galactica? please don't say you quited it. User:Likercat (talk) 09:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Get on chat here, please? Thanks, ''I find your lack of faith'' 05:34, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Enhancement I would like to be the mapmaker of enhancement. If I am, I would like to now if I can be creative with the size of the nations or if I get strict information on how they should look The Technology is strong with this one (talk) I think we should make a Countryball page needs a page. because there are many Enhancement Polandball comics. like these Atlas Enhancement Polandball.png Polandball Atlas.png Enhancement Gib.png Enhancement polandball comic.png Luna is Irrelevant.png|Luna is irrelevant so should we make a countryball page for Enhancement. IrishPatriot (talk) 16:09, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised Has begun!!!!1!!1!! I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Yearly Rewards Nominations have started on the page. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 20:47, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Ace, I agree why the part about impossible land bombardment was crossed out. But it's not unreal to say that the Eurasian Union has worked on anti-air forces for a while so they have the strongest in the world. I'm not saying they're a superpower or anything. Revolution 9 (talk) 23:07, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Alt 92 reboot It has started. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 02:30, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Human Civilaztions Just wondering when it is going to start get back to me when you can. thanks Firesofdoom (talk) 22:18, February 5, 2015 (UTC) cyber war Would you mind being the mpmaker? i need one a lot Fires, Im just here so I don't get fined (talk) 15:05, February 7, 2015 (UTC) I have played a number of map game on future wikia and a few on this one so can i take the Oceanic Union? Cheers if anything. ScottyD (talk) 02:43, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank You so much! Can you add in me for the Oceanic Union ScottyD (talk) 02:45, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Since i have been here since March 2014 (when i went as my old account, Likercat) i think I am an experienced player, so could i play as India in Fall of Man: The Cyber War? - QuebecanCanada Nevermind, can i play as the South African Union? - QuebecanCanada Ace, what territories does the South African Union control? Can you make a map of it? - QuebecanCanada there was an edit conflict on the cyber war game. can you fix it? firesofdoom 18:18, February 21, 2015 (UTC) NEW TURN? firesofdoom 21:06, February 23, 2015 (UTC) 'S.I.G.H' Sorry Ace, but Fall of Man: The Cyber War has died due to inactiveness. Next time you make a Map Game, hire some active moderators - QuebecanCanada. Or, you know, start some map games which we aren't sick of? [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) I say Ace, since Galactica was a grand sucess, I think it should be restarted, I already know what Nation I should make - QuebecanCanada. Oi ace, I am finished with my idea for my nation for a restarted Galactica, ideas? - QuebecanCanada Ace? Well then, what sbout restarting http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Galaxy_Awaits_(Map_Game) ? If you need a mapmaker, I'd love to. Revolution 9 (talk) 03:40, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Ace when will terrorist organizations be playable in Clash of Nations? - QuebecanCanada I was wondering if I could be either Great Britain or the Soviet Union for Clash of Nations (Map Game). I've been waiting for a WW2 type game for a long time and it would be cool if I could be 1 of the 2 nations listed above. Please Respond. Thanks! Revolution 9 (talk) 20:46, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Can I be the USSR please. C'mon. Not many are joining and I really want to play a good nation in this. (USSR) Revolution 9 (talk) 22:45, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I think Gloria Hominis should be restarted. - QuebecanCanada Almost 3 A new turn started and war may yet again begin. The Reich must be directed. Morgan Freemen but With A Lamer Voice (talk) 01:29, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Can I please have Germany back. Dax technically did not have the right to give my nation away based on a faulty inference but I don't want to fight with him about this. I was wondering if you'd be okay with me getting Germany back. Please get back to me. Revolution 9 (talk) 23:01, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Dead hand Any interest in joining the dead hand map game? I think it will be a fun game, and we just started accepting sign ups. Ace, if you need a map maker for your new game I'd really want to. Revolution 9 (talk) 22:55, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Can you please respond. Revolution 9 (talk) 20:05, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I know you've been active, so ANSWER please! Revolution 9 (talk) 20:30, April 2, 2015 (UTC)